


Sisterly Love

by TakingOverMidnight3482



Series: Think Outside the Love Square [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Sibling Fluff, mayura spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 04:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16509503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingOverMidnight3482/pseuds/TakingOverMidnight3482
Summary: Nora shook her head and set her sandwich down, cracking her knuckles and resting her hands on her knees. “Lady Wifi wasn’t out there. I was looking for her, after you went radio silent.”Alya bit her lip and set her own sandwich down, suddenly not hungry anymore.“So what happened out there, Alya?”





	Sisterly Love

**Author's Note:**

> Mayura spoilers ahead, don't read if you don't want to be spoiled!!!
> 
> Amazingly, I have been keeping up with my NaNoWriMo goal of at least 1,000 words a day! This one is shorter, though, so on to work on something Voltron related lol.

_With the help of some of their new heroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir have once again saved the city of Paris from Hawkmoth, and on Heroes Day no less. Hawkmoth may not have been stopped completely, but the destruction of this plan has certainly brought him closer to his downfall than previously._

_Let this be a reminder to the citizens of Paris, of France, and of the world: to be heroic, you do not have to wear a mask and sport fancy, magical equipment. As the people of Paris demonstrated today, all you truly need to be a hero is bravery, someone to stand by you, and a bit of wit and cunning._

_Thanks for reading, Ladybloggers. Sleep easy tonight._

Alya hit “Post" and sighed, shutting off her computer and leaning back on the couch. Nora looked up from the kitchen with a lifted eyebrow. She had changed out of her wrestling gear and into jeans and a t-shirt after everything had died down. “You okay, sis?” 

“I’m fine, Nora,” Alya said, setting her laptop aside and dragging her feet up into a crossed position under her. She took a swig from her water bottle and then leaned her head in her hand. “Just tired. It’s been a long day.” 

Nora hummed and sat down next to Alya, handing over a sandwich. Alya took it gratefully. “I can imagine. What happened out there?” 

Alya wrinkled her nose and stared at the food in her hands. “Just...got turned.” 

“No you didn’t.” 

Alya started and looked up at her sister. “What?” 

Nora shook her head and set her sandwich down, cracking her knuckles and resting her hands on her knees. “Lady Wifi wasn’t out there. I was looking for her, after you went radio silent.” 

Alya bit her lip and set her own sandwich down, suddenly not hungry anymore. 

“So what happened out there, Alya?” 

She looked up at Nora, who was watching her thoughtfully, a knowing look already settling into her gaze. “Are you going to make me say it?” 

“I know my sister when I see her,” Nora said, voice low. “You could’ve told me you were Rena.” 

“No I couldn’t,” Alya protested. “You saw what happened when I tried to go to the ferris wheel with my friends. Me being a literal superhero? You would have flipped, Nora.” 

“Hey, if Cappy’s got what it takes to be a superhero, so do you.” 

Alya looked up, eyes wide. “You-?” 

“Please. That was easier than punching someone out in one go. He’s not very subtle, is he?” 

“No,” Alya said with a small smile, a chuckle slipping. “He’s not.” 

“So tell me. What happened out there?” 

Alya sighed and wrapped her hands around her ankles, drumming her fingers against her skin. “I...Nino was in trouble,” she whispered, her voice crackling. “I was so scared he would get hurt, I didn’t think, and then – and then it was my fault, that he got turned too. Queen Bee even tried to protect us, _Chloe_ did better and acted more heroically than I could have. I don’t know...I could have hurt people, could have hurt you guys. Nino-” 

“Nino ended up saving the day, if I recall the news reports correctly,” Nora interrupted, tapping her chin. “Or did I just totally imagine him slamming his turtle shell thing into Moth-man's face?” 

Alya cracked a grin and rocked her elbows onto her knees, twining her fingers together. “Yeah. Yeah, I guess he did. But-” 

“No buts. You sacrificed yourself for him. And he was so upset that you got hurt that it turned him too. That’s pretty sappy and gross, if you ask me.” 

Alya hummed and shot a sideways look at her sister. “Are you going to tell Mom and Dad?” 

“Not a chance,” Nora promised, dragging her in for a side hug. “Maybe I would have before, but when everyone was out there fighting together, working together even though none of them were actual heroes...I realized that this city is never going to be totally safe. But there’s a ton of people in it who are willing to make it as safe as possible when it isn’t. And you just happen to be one of the people who can do a little more to add to that.” 

Alya took a shaky breath and wrapped her arms tight around her sister’s waist. “Thanks, Nora.” 

“Just let me know if you need help, man. An excuse or a change of clothes or someone to beat an akuma up. I’m here for you, sis.” 

“I know. Thank you.” 

“Now eat. You gotta bulk up if you wanna kick Hawky’s ass next time.” 

“Nino might beat me to it.” 

“Then he’s gotta bulk up too. He’s even skinnier than you.” 

Alya laughed and picked up her sandwich, shoving her sister away. “Shut up, you know you love him.” 

“Yeah, yeah, he proved he’s not like, the wimpiest person I’ve ever met.” 

Alya shot her sister a withering glare and Nora gave her a crooked grin. “And you’re perfectly capable of protecting yourself, yeah, yeah. What do you say we watch a movie?” 

“Anything but a superhero one” 

“God, no.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really do feel like Nora would be understanding if she knew Alya was Rena Rouge. Especially after this episode.


End file.
